The Failing Light
by Goldensong
Summary: This is my first fanfic and contains mm SLASH relationships, so if this isn’t your kind of thing then don’t read it. The pairing is LegolasAragorn and this takes place just after the forming of the Fellowship, at Rivendell.
1. Default Chapter

The Failing Light  
  
Summary: This is my first fanfic and contains m/m SLASH relationships, so if this isn't your kind of thing then don't read it. The pairing is Legolas/Aragorn and this takes place just after the forming of the Fellowship, at Rivendell. Thoughts are in italics and a different scene in the same time period is shown with a row of these -----. The end of chapters are denoted like this ####. Hope you like it, and PLEASE, PLEASE review. Goldensong  
  
Chapter one:  
  
The tree branch rocked beneath him, reminding Aragorn of other nights and days spent in similar motion, on horse back. As a ranger with the name of 'Strider' he had travelled far and wide watching the whole world as it basked in its innocence, unaware of the perils to come. Even after the peril had passed he doubted many would even know it had existed, or remember the names of those who saved them. If Middle-Earth could be saved that is.  
  
With a wry twist of his lips the man glanced to the ground, looking for a place to land as he jumped off his branch. Even as his feet hit the turf in the gardens of Rivendell his eyes focused on a still form. Partly hidden from view behind bushes of the same colour as his platinum blonde hair lay Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn's long time friend and confidant, his brother in arms. A true warrior, Legolas very rarely let his guard down enough for anyone to sneak up on him. Although part Elven himself Aragorn was no exception to this, in fact, due to his Elvish blood Legolas could sense him more easily than any other! With a small smile of triumph the man crept towars his still friend, wanting to startle him. It was not Legolas who was startled however, but Aragorn, when the Prince turned to him with a shy smile. "Aragorn my friend, what brings you here tonight under the stars?"  
  
"The same thing that draws you Legolas. Solitude." A smile briefly graced the man's lips before slipping away. "But tell me, how did you know I was there? Surely you have relaxed your guard this night?"  
  
"Aye my friend," Legolas chuckled, "but the bond of blood is not all that ties me to you." Face suddenly still, like a calm pond, he murmured, "no, it is not the only thing that binds me to you."  
  
Suddenly intrigued, Aragorn bent towards the Prince. "What is this bond you speak of?"  
  
"I can not tell you."  
  
With a sigh Aragorn rocked back on his heels, knowing better than to pursue the topic, but couldn't resist attempting a compromise; "Well what if I ask you about this 'bond' and you answer as you see fit?"  
  
Legolas laughed, more in surprise than anything else. "Very well. Ask away."  
  
"How is it than you couldn't shut off the awareness, as you can do with your other senses? Can you not, or did you not want to?"  
  
"In answer to both questions, I can not shut the bond off, as I do my senses and it is a case of can not, not don't want to."  
  
Aragorn nodded in acceptance of Legolas' answer and asked another question. "What kind of, of...feelings, do you get from this bond?"  
  
Now it was Legolas' turn to smile wryly. "Pain and joy in equal measure." He studied the man's face. "Yes," he breathed, "much of both."  
  
Aragorn nodded again, sensing that his friend was becoming uncomfortable with the questioning and wished to discuss other things. "Lastly, do I have the same link to you? Do I share the bond?" he heard Legolas' sharp intake of breath and hurried to assure him that he did not have to answer. Although he did not understand why the elf did not want to tell him of the nature of the bond, he did not want to hurt Legolas.  
  
"Nay," the elf answered, "I do not answer because I do not know." He turned his eyes, silver from the starlight, to peer intensely into his companion's grey orbs. "Only you can answer that." Then, with the exceptional grace of all his kind, he flowed to his feet and walked into the night.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
So, that's chapter one! What does everybody think? Please review, and don't be too hard on me, it's my first fic. Any suggestions for improvement will be much appreciated. 


	2. Double pain

Here's chapter two. Hope it lives up to your expectations. Please remember to review after you've read it, I really love feedback!!!!!  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Several nights later, Aragorn groaned as he stretched out on his bed. He had spent the better part of the last 48 hours in counsel with those who were to form the Fellowship, the Nine Companions, and his elven kin. With little energy and no time to relax he had gone into 'just react' mode, and had not been thinking at all. He was in bad need of a very hot bath and someone to massage his shoulder muscles, massage them for eternity, for he much doubted that he would ever really get rid of the pain lancing through his shoulder blades.  
  
His muscles tightened even more, making him grab the bed cover reflexively, as the door opened softly and an elf entered his room. He knew it must be an elf, for he had heard no footsteps. Legolas. I know it is he. It could be any of my elven family, but it is Legolas. A small grimace flitted across the ranger's features. His thoughts seemed familiar somehow, an echo of a past conversation... His eyes turned outwards again and only Legolas' hand on his shoulder stopped him from jumping and causing himself more agony. The blond elf's features twisted into what seemed a grimace of sympathy pain, and he shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. "You need assistance my friend." Legolas spoke softly, as though afraid he would damage the man. Aragorn nodded mutely, and Legolas continued, "When you have had a hot soak, a very long one mind, send a servant to fetch me and I will see to your shoulders."  
  
"Very well." Aragorn's voice sounded exhausted even to his own ears, and he winced at its roughness. Legolas, however, looked dreamy for a second. Ai Valar, I wish he'd speak to me like that, words of...Legolas stopped the though savagely.  
  
"Go Aragorn," he urged, "I will come when you need me."  
  
"I will let you know when to come." Aragorn confirmed.  
  
Once the Prince had left he levered himself up off the bed and staggered into the bathroom. Rivendell's unseen servants had had the foresight to run him a very hot bath and he feverently thanked the Valar for the invention of plumbing. Easing out of his clothing Aragorn was soon chin deep in hot water, feeling his muscles relax instantly. Although exhausted, the heir to the throne of Gondor was never totally inactive, except in slumber, and sometimes not even then. While his body rested he let his mind wander over the past few days, and the happenings in them. Through all the tumult of the information and remembered discussions crammed in his head, Aragorn found that one conversation stood out, like a pale yet purely shining light; his conversation with Legolas several days hence. "...but the bond of blood is not the only thing that ties me to you. No, it is not the only thing that binds me to you...even it I could block it I doubt I would want to...Pain and joy in equal measure...Only you can answer that. What was this mysterious bond? This link of which his friend would not talk? A bond of friendship? Yet how would a bond of friendship give that kind of awareness? Was Legolas just having him on? I doubt it. I can tell when he's joking. He feels all fuzzy, bubbly, like the foam from a waterfall. He was serious. Even as Aragorn mused on his friend's secrecy, his body began to react to the heat. He felt drowsy. With a yawn, he called a servant and sent her for Legolas, even as his eyelids drooped...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Legolas responded quickly to the servant's summons, stopping only to grab a small vial of cinnamon oil from his healing lotions. He thanked the girl, who left him outside Aragorn's quarters, and slipped inside. He made his way to the bedroom, expecting to see Aragorn face down on the bed. But the big bed was empty.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes and lifted his head, reflexively flinching at the realisation that he was no longer alone in the water. Through the faint haze of steam he gazed at Legolas in astonishment, then opened his mouth to speak, but could think of nothing intelligent to say. The elf stared at him in serious silence, and it was beyond Aragorn to break the calm of the air with words. Why is he looking at me like that? So serious but I...Dark Lord! What was that?!! A spark! A golden spark, no, a platinum blonde spark, just rolled of the end of his hair! And there goes another, and another! Aragorn watched, entranced, as two sparks left the Princes aquamarine eyes and flew towards him...a pale blue flash...and he was looking up into Legolas' eyes.  
  
The elf was bent over him, his long hair trailing in the water. The Prince, however, was not in the bath. Rather, he was standing next to Aragorn, outside of the tub, a hand on the man's shoulder and concern in his eyes. He's feeling a bit fuzzy and bubbly, Aragorn thought, which means he's slightly amused, but mainly he feels, warm. Safe. Enfolding and enclosing. Protective. That's it. Why would Legolas feel protective of me? All I did was fall asleep in my bath. And have a strange dream. Aragorn shook his head slightly, to dispel any lingering feelings from that dream, and smiled up at Legolas.  
  
"Come Aragorn," the elf said, offering the man a towel, "we must do something about those shoulders."  
  
"Yes." Aragorn agreed, stifling a gasp as his reach for the towel reminded him forcefully of why Legolas was standing by the tub. "Lets."  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
So, there is chapter two! Please review, chapter three on the way! 


	3. Strands of a pattern

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, its great. Just a bit of clarification on a couple of points: when I talk about Aragorn's elvish kin I don't mean that they're blood relatives. What I'm referring to is that they are his adoptive family, adoptive kin if you like, and that they raised him. With regards to Arwen, I'm not sure whether she is going to appear or not. It really depends how long this turns out to be, and whether she would fit in well with the story-line. Hope you guys like the third chapter! Here goes!  
  
Chapter three:  
  
Legolas refocused his eyes, pulling back from the dream world and his slumber, and quickly narrowed them against the morning sunlight. He rose, rubbing his shoulder, to pace to the balcony outside his room. There he began his morning stretching routine, wincing occasionally at a twinge from his shoulders. Damn Aragorn. Why did his shoulders have to cramp like that?! Now I'm getting 'phantom pains'. Although I'm not sure that 'phantom' is the right word!! Hearing a gentle tap at his door, Legolas pivoted quickly and went to open it. Aragorn stood there, still smelling faintly of the cinnamon oil the elf had used on his aches the night before. The man was fully dressed, and attired in his riding gear. "What's this my dear elf?" he asked in mock-horror, "Still only half dressed? You have only just finished your morning stretches by the look of it!"  
  
Legolas grinned. "Indeed. If you had not kept me up so late last night seeing to your shoulders I would have been knocking on your door hours ago." The elf's smile widened. "In fact, you should be thanking the Valar I was not awake." He turned serious. "It is long past time this quest began, Heir of Gondor. We truly can not afford the few days we have lingered here."  
  
"I know." The man sighed. "But what can we do?"  
  
"Very little." Legolas replied. "Come, sit down Aragorn, it will take me only a few seconds to dress." The Prince of Mirkwood moved quickly to a set of draws against one wall of his room and opened them, muttering all the while about the "damned servants" and how he could never find anything once they had handled it. Even as he grasped his riding gear, pulling it from its hiding place, Aragorn, who had been lowering himself gingerly into a chair, lent back with a sigh, and banged a particularly tender spot into the chair's back.  
  
Lurching to his feet and clutching at the offending muscle, the man reeled of a sting of curses that definitely were not appropriate for utterance by royalty. At the exact same moment, Legolas dropped his clothes into the draw and stumbled back, also clutching the same spot as Aragorn. He too began to swear, into the now sudden and startled silence. Stupid shoulder! I'm going to get you for that human! Legolas' swearing trailed off, although the tirade continued in his mind. Even that was silenced by the knowledge that Aragorn was watching him, and wondering. He turned to his friend, preparing to make any excuse, but the look on the other's face warned that nothing but the truth would suffice. "Legolas," the ranger's voice was deadly calm, "is this another effect of the 'bond'? Another effect that you perhaps forgot to mention?" His anger dissipated not at all, he glared accusingly at his beloved friend. "Why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"To be quite honest, I did not know, until last night, when the pain in your shoulders started killing me." A corner of Legolas' mouth twitched slightly, but with no humour. "My ministrations were as much for my benefit as for yours." Aragorn moved towards him, grabbing his shoulders determinedly, and opened his mouth. What ever he was going to say vanished as he flinched with Legolas, at the pain jabbing through both their shoulders. Legolas' look of wry amusement caused the human to shake his head.  
  
"So then. It appears that I will suffer just as much from this as will you."  
  
"Less," the elf joked, "for my kind are not half as clumsy as you humans." Aragorn smiled, but, while thinking up a suitable response, he became distracted by the source of his aggravation. Legolas still only wore his leggings, and his long hair trailed over the hands on his shoulders. His well muscled frame glinted cream and gold in the light, and he seemed made of the finest substance possible. Aragorn lifted his hand, allowing the shining strands to slide over his fingers. Legolas wore an unreadable expression, although the man could have sworn he felt his shoulders quiver.  
  
I must keep still, and calm, I fear he will flee like a startled bird, were I to touch him. He may well do so anyway, once he realises he is caressing my hair. Aragorn's hand moved up, to brush Legolas' cheek, but when the elf parted his lips slightly and shuddered he snapped back into himself. Crimson, he quickly grabbed two handfuls of the elf's hair, and, brandishing it under Legolas' nose he declared, "It needs plaiting. I will do it for you."  
  
"Very well." Legolas' voice, thick with laughter, floated over his shoulder as he turned obediently to allow Aragorn more access to his hair. "This should be interesting." Payback for the shoulder's my friend...  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 


	4. Secret training

Hey people! I know it's been ages since I updated and I'm really sorry about that! I had exams, so I was studying etc. and then I had a really bad case of writer's block and 'I can't be bothered syndrome'. Excuses, excuses I know. However, I've finally got round to updating, so please remember to R & R! Thanks!  
  
Chapter four:  
  
A few days later and the Fellowship of the Ring was on its way, the quest that had spawned it begun. The sun was creeping over the horizon and Legolas was once again attending to his morning stretches. Smiling in real delight, the elf revelled in the realisation that his shoulders were no longer stiff. Bravo Aragorn. Sensing the human behind him he smiled. "Time for my hair plaiting session is it Aragorn?"  
  
"To right Legolas. That it is." Ever since the initial hair incident, when Aragorn had proved beyond a shadow of doubt just how abyssal his braiding skills were, he had insisted that he was going to continue to plait his friend's hair. His stubborn nature had won out, and Legolas allowed him to do so, presuming that Aragorn wanted to improve his skills. In fact, the man simply liked to have the liberty of running his hands through the elf's blond tresses. Also, he found that acts like this towards his companion helped somewhat to soften his dreams. The same dream that had struck him in his bath was returning every night, but now the elf's gaze held accusation, an accusation that followed Aragorn through out the night, an accusation that only softened when he spent every waking moment with Legolas, caring for him. What does this dream Legolas want of me?! Why does he haunt me? I feel as though I am missing something incredibly obvious, and the shade in my dreams but confirms that. But what am I missing? Aragorn twisted the strands of Legolas' hair in his fingers, and forced his jaw to unclench. Dammit! All I can do is look out for Legolas, and hope that I realise what I am missing soon rather than later. Valinor! Stupid strand of hair...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Gandalf watched the pair from the fire, noting their similar yet dissimilar expressions. Legolas stood stock still, hands clasped demurely in front of him, eyes shut, and lips slightly parted. He wore a look of guilty ecstasy. Aragorn, jaw tensed, appeared to be concentrating very intensely on his task yet his mind was clearly wandering. Both bore an undertone to their expressions, a look of awareness, but only Legolas fully accepted this awareness. Aragorn shied from it, not fully comprehending it and, Gandalf suspected, not truly wanting to. But he would realise it soon, accept this bond. Already his closing up haunted Aragorn. He was not sleeping well, and his attentions towards the elf were increasing. Smiling, Gandalf settled back to watch Legolas bring the man to heel.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
With a final, less-than-deft twist of a strand of the elf's golden hair, Aragorn finished the last of Legolas' plaits. Stepping back from his friend he flexed his cramped fingers with a sigh of relief. Legolas turned to face him, also flexing his fingers, and spoke; "Well Aragorn, you are improving. Your plaiting today is much tighter than yesterday, but it seems our fingers have suffered in the process." Aragorn looked startled for a second, then apologetic.  
  
"I am sorry Legolas. I would not have tried so hard if I had remembered that we would both suffer." He sighed. "This bond takes some getting used to."  
  
"That it does. Do not fret Aragorn, for the cramps are not that bad and I will still be able to shoot as normal." Smiling slightly, the Prince moved closer to the man and took his hands in his own. "Well, since neigther of us particularly likes cramped fingers, and as you were the one to cause them, I think we had better address the problem immediately by working the cramps out of your fingers. No?"  
  
"I...ah...very well." Legolas was very distracting, when standing right up close to him, and it took Aragorn a moment to regain his composure enough to form a coherent answer. With a small, and unmistakably triumphant, smile Legolas began to gently massage the human's fingers. Aragorn closed his eyes and sighed in pure contentment. The feeling of Legolas' silken skin rubbing against his was sending shivers to tingle their way up and down his spine. Mmm...Valar, you have about a hundred years to stop doing that Legolas... After a few minutes of the elf's treatment Aragorn's fingers were completely cramp-free, but he gave no indication for the massage to stop, as he was enjoying it all too much. He was enjoying Legolas' closeness even more, however.  
  
After about ten minutes of massaging the man's fingers Legolas stopped. "I think that is quite enough, for if I continue my fingers will cramp, and we'll be back to where we started. Besides, we both know that your fingers stopped cramping a little while ago." As he spoke, Legolas moved even closer to Aragorn, so he was pushed right up against him, and practically purred; "Hmm?"  
  
"Uhh..." Aragorn gazed at the elf, so alluringly pressed against him, and had to fight to remember how to breath.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't begrudge you a hand massage," Legolas pulled back slightly and smiled teasingly at his friend. "Although I'm well aware that that is not the primary reason you let me continue my ministrations." Pulling away completely, the elf turned in the direction of the fire, and with a parting smirk and a wink, sauntered over to help with breakfast.  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Hope that that was all OK! I promise something will actually happen soon, in chapter five or chapter six so please don't hurt me! And review peoples, review! 


End file.
